Stratosphere
Profile "Never let your anger cloud your judgment." Stratosphere was originally a diplomat and later search and rescue before a massive battle with Decepticons left him severely damaged. After spending time getting repaired and able to become active again, many years had passed. Now, when the Autobots need to be delivered to the front lines fast, they rely on Stratosphere. Stratosphere now transforms into a Cybertronian Fighter, with engines that allow him to travel halfway around the world, and at an altitude near orbit. Armed with a Molecular Gamma Gun in his vehicle mode, while his primary weapon is a Pulse Plasma Cannon. His personality is that of someone who is calm and cool, but he is a charismatic and resourceful individual, who is loyal, protective and at time reckless. Skills: Cultural Knowledge: Earth, Cultural Knowledge: Cybertonian, Navigation: Air, Acrobatics, Resourceful, and Military Etiquette Abilities: Flight Attacks: *Vehicle Mode: Molecular Gamma Gun *Robot Mode: Pulse Plasma Cannon History Created on Earth at Metroplex, he was built as a fighter because the Autobots needed a diplomatic liaison and for this flight was almost absolutely necessary to make him be able to get to meetings faster than on the ground. Although uncommon...the Autobots had no trouble building a jet...they merle copied the Decepticon seeker design, but added spaceflight so he could meet people in neutral territory, space. His programming involved the diplomatic functions, and after his programming, he was one of a few Autobots, that wished that the war between the Decepticons was over. However, after a furious battle involving the return of Megaton, Stratosphere was severely damaged and placed in a stasis field until the end of reborn Megatron. He was brought out and repaired. However, he took extensive damage to his laser core and there was a request to be modified into a triple-changer. Using this time, he was rebuilt into a new body, and with the necessary adjustment to the damaged laser core after being fixed, his personality had changed, as well as some of his memories of who he was when he was known as Stratosphere. He still remembers bits and pieces of his former self, but it comes at random times. Moreover his new vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Fighter Jet, and smaller than his transport mode of old. Additionally, his engines allow him to travel halfway around the world, and at an altitude near orbit. Notes Toy Tech Info Profile : When the AUTOBOTS need to be delivered to the front lines fast, they rely on STRATOSPHERE. His cargo bay has enough room for an entire AUTOBOT strike team, and his enginges have enough power to get them all the way to the other side of the world in only a couple of hours. High altitude weapons allow him to deliver a punishing barrage against DECEPTICON targets on the ground as his comrades move in for the finish. Mech Alive Feature: '' Moving Internal Gears ''Feature: '' OPTIMUS PRIME mini-figure deploys from cargo bay Stratosphere was made a Voyager Class Toy for the recent Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The information below is what the character is about. Stratosphere transforms into a military transport plane which is an amalgamation of a C-17 Globemaster III, the cockpit of a C-5 Galaxy and the tail of an Antonov An-225. The little (transforming) Optimus Prime mini-figure fits into the cargo hold in the aft section of the plane, and can deploy from the ramp by rotating his tail fins. Sadly, Optimus cannot fit in the cargo hold while Stratosphere is in robot mode, so he must be gently held and cradled by Stratosphere like a tiny war machine. Additionally, he has the aircraft number ''CGRD 6-77 on the side of the fuselage below the cockpit. Players Stratosphere is played by (and was created by) Compile, and has previously played Slingshot and Wraith. Currently plays Compile and Deadeye. Logs 2015 Night of the Living TFs - Part 1 - The classic 'Night of the Living Dead' only with Transformers instead of Humans. Starring FX, Stratosphere, Roadbuster, Jumpstart, Sidetracks and Sky Lynx. Night of the Living TFs - Part 2 - Part 2 of the Night of the Living TFs TP. Night of the Living TFs - Part 3 - Part 3 of the Night of the Living TFs TP. Night of the Living TFs - Part 4 - Part 4 and the end of the Night of the Living TFs TP. Pictures Category:OC